Gingerbread Latte
by vainila
Summary: Cath dejó ir un suspiro de sus labios, era el final. Miró a Levi por el rabillo del ojo, estaba sentado en su cama, abrazando su almohada teniendo su rostro mirando al techo. "Lo terminé…" susurró, sabiendo que aun así la escucharía. Aun así, el chico ni siquiera se inmutó. "Levi" esta vez, un poco más fuerte. This image doesn't belong to me.


_**Gingerbread Latte**_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Rainbow Rowell._

Cath observó por la ventana la lluvia caía tirando algunas hojas de otoño con ellas; tiñendo de verde, anaranjado, rojo y amarillo el césped. No era como si no tuviera algo mejor que hacer, hace tiempo ya que había terminado _"Carry On, Simon" _y sentía un horrible vacío en su interior de no saber qué hacer. Como cuando terminas un muy buen libro y piensas que entre la pila de no-leídos no habrá nada mejor; Cath pensó que tenía a Wren pero luego recordó que su hermana tiene más vida social que ella, quizá este en alguna fiesta o hablando con su nueva compañera de habitación. Después, recordó a Reagan pero ella estaba lejos, lejos en sus vacaciones de invierno con quien sabe quién en quién sabe dónde, además, esa chica no le interesa ni una pisca lo que sucede alrededor del mundo de fanfiction. Y último pero no menos importante estaba Levi aunque él estaba trabajando; en los exámenes, en Starbucks… en su relación. No hay que mentir, Cath estaba sorprendida de cuanto habían durado juntos, cuanto él la había soportado incluso después de tantas cosas no obstante las cosas se empezaron a poner frías entre ellos; Levi no le pedía a Cath leerle, ni siquiera le intereso el final de "Carry On, Simon".

_Cath dejó ir un suspiro de sus labios, era el final. Miró a Levi por el rabillo del ojo, estaba sentado en su cama, abrazando su almohada teniendo su rostro mirando al techo. "Lo terminé…" susurró, sabiendo que aun así la escucharía. Aun así, el chico ni siquiera se inmutó. "__**Levi**__" esta vez, un poco más fuerte. _

"_¿Hm?" le respondió, las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos._

"_Lo terminé…" hubo silencio incomodo hasta que finalmente Cath volvió a hablar. "Carry On, ¿quieres que te lo lea?" en sí, Cath había dejado de ser tan tímida respecto a Levi escuchando sus fics, y no podría negar que necesitaba tener sus brazos alrededor de ella, con su respiración en su cuello. _

"_No gracias, Cath" se levantó de la cama, ella le siguió con la mirada. "Me voy a dormir, hablamos más tarde" ella esperaba que le besará la cabeza como normalmente hace cuando está pero solo pudo escuchar la puerta cerrándose. _

Poco a poco, Levi empezó a visitarla tres veces a la semana, luego dos veces y, desde hace una semana, tenía suerte si lo podía ver una hora. Quizá era una señal; era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que Levi encontrará entre su grupo de amigos o en su trabajo. No podía mentir que estaba herida, que no habría llorado sino hubiera sido por el hecho de que Reagan estaba a veinte pasos alejada de ella. Se abrazó fuertemente, tenía un nudo en la garganta junto con el revoltijo que sentía en el estómago; podría leer, eso siempre le hacía bien. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo alguien llamó a la puerta, se quedó unos segundos hasta acercarse al picaporte para abrirla; se sorprendió al ver a Levi frente a ella, con sus mil sonrisas. Él se encontraba arrodillado con dos vasos de café de jengibre. –Lo siento.- la miró a los ojos. –No fue mi intención ignorarte, ni siquiera pude pasar nueve minutos sin ti, ¿cómo pude soportar una semana?- suspiró retirándose el cabello hacia atrás; se lo había lavado. Cath no sabía cómo reaccionar. Él se levantó del suelo, la abrazó rápido envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola a sí; Cath se dejó envolver entre el calor y el lento ritmo de su pecho bajando y subiendo. Ella podía sentir las lágrimas caer en sus mejillas. _Lo había extrañado. Había extrañado todo en él. _No le interesaban las excusas, no las necesitaba. Pudo sentir la barba de él tocando su frente mientras depositaba un beso en esta. –Cath, yo…

-**No. **Por favor.- acarició su cuello besando su barbilla en el proceso.

Horas más tarde, ellos se encontraban uno acurrucado contra el otro; Cath tenía a un costado de ella su laptop, una página web abierta; _Carry On, Simon._

* * *

_¡Hola! Hace tiempo, en este año quería mucho hacer un fanfic sobre Cath y Levi; lo había hecho pero no había terminado de convencer del todo así que aquí esta lo que hice entre anoche y hoy. Se que no explica mucho lo que le sucedio a Levi pero si quieren puedo hacer la segunda parte. Solo deben dejarme una review. Gracias._


End file.
